


I've Got A Huge Crush On You

by nblmtweek



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nblmtweek/pseuds/nblmtweek
Summary: Craig tries out the time-tested approach of serenading Tweek from outside his window
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	I've Got A Huge Crush On You

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the SNCKPCK album "Songs for Someone You Love" (the title comes from one of the track names). I highly suggest listening to it!

On a cool October night, Craig stood outside the window of Tweek’s house. The temperature was enough to make his hair stand on end. It wasn’t as if standing outside his crush’s house wasn’t enough to send chills down his spine as is. Craig was really wishing he had worn a jacket, but he would tough out the cold for this.

Now Craig just needed a way to get the blond’s attention. He grabbed a pebble from the ground and tossed it at Tweek’s window. After a few seconds of no response, he threw another, and then a third. Eventually Tweek showed up at the window, looking extremely tired.

“Do you have any idea what  _ nnnnngh  _ time it is?!” shouted Tweek.

It seemed that Tweek was perhaps just a bit irritated, which had Craig second guessing himself. But he decided to carry on with his plan, anyways. He grabbed the ukulele he had strapped to his back and began to strum a few chords.

Tweek looked perplexed. “What are you doing?”

Craig ignored him as he continued to play. After a few bars, he began to sing.

_ Hey, I think I really like you. _

_ Everyday, I think about you. _

_ When you smile, it leaves me reeling. _

_ My heart’s floating to the ceiling. _

_ I sure want to spend time with you. _

_ Lie under the night sky with you. _

_ Talk about the stars and moon and  _

_ Wishing I can just hold your hand. _

_ We can hang out under the trees. _

_ Talk about whatever you please. _

_ There’s no one I’d put above you. _

_ It’s just that I really love you. _

_ Let’s drink coffee under blankets _

_ Have fun without any regrets _

_ Without you, my life would be bleak. _

_ So will you go out with me, Tweek? _

Craig watched as Tweek shut his window and walked away. Now he really felt like a fool. All that effort put into voice lessons and learning how to play the ukulele was all for nothing. He turned away from the house and began to walk away.

Before he could get too far, Craig heard the front door slam open. He turned around to see Tweek run towards him, arms outstretched.

“Oh my god, yes Craig!” he exclaimed, pulling Craig into a hug.

Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek, squeezing as tight as he could. “So, you liked that, huh?”

“It was the cheesiest thing you’ve ever done. But I loved every moment of it.”

“So do you think now we could maybe try working on a duet?”

Tweek laughed. “Seriously? A gay duet with a ukulele? Can you get any more  _ hhhhhhh  _ cliche?”

The fact that Craig reached over to lock lips right after he said that told Tweek everything he needed to know. And the fact that Tweek leaned into it to reciprocate told Craig that maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing, after all.

“Now,” said Craig. “About the name of our indie folk collective.”

Tweek chuckled. “You’re such a huge dork.” He stuck his tongue out.

“No, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for reading my stuff! I wrote this to avoid burning myself out on my fic in progress. Also I wanted an excuse to be as trite as possible.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr: nblmtweek.tumblr.com


End file.
